The parallels universes exploration
by Maih
Summary: Porque si existe un número infinito de universos paralelos, existe también un infinito número de variables y posibilidades./ Serie compuesta de algo parecido a oneshots relacionados entre sí. Amy visitando distintas realidades./ M para empezar (no todos lo serán). Se agradecen todos los comentarios.
1. Chapter 1

**The parallel universes exploration.**

Hola a todos. Esta historia pudiera considerarse como una especie de secuela de "La liberación de la Intoxicación" y de "The hippie revelation" …. No es indispensable leerlas, pero quizá se comprendería un poco mejor la esencia.

Este es un formato "nuevo" con el que quiero experimentar. Seria genial contar con su opinión.

**DISCLAIMER**: Ni la serie, ni ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Son propiedad de Chuck Lorre, Bill Prady, Warner Bros. y CBS.

SUMARY: Porque si existe un número infinito de universos paralelos, existe también un infinito número de variables y posibilidades./ Serie compuesta de algo parecido a oneshots relacionados entre sí. Amy visitando distintas realidades./ M para empezar (no todos lo serán). Se agradecen todos los comentarios.

**Capitulo 1**

El ambiente estaba cargado de un aroma dulce y relajante. De momento no logró identificar de qué se trataba. Sin embargo era gracioso pensar que el aire, compuesto normalmente de oxígeno y del resto de los gases nobles, se encontraba en este momento mezclado con partículas químicas odorantes, mismas que imaginó como inquietas moléculas de coloridos tonos. Sonrió ante la idea diminutos compuestos flotando etéreamente a su alrededor. Su respiración pausada reflejaba la tranquilidad con la que descansaba, con su estado mental casi balanceándose entre la vigilia y el sueño en una especie de agradable somnolencia.

Toda esa tranquilidad era una sensación conocida pero relativamente poco experimentada, generalmente el ajetreo de su vida y sus múltiples ocupaciones le impedían disfrutar de los pequeños placeres de la vida, uno de los cuales era, según su consideración, permanecer plácidamente y sin presiones sobre la cama.

Escuchó entonces el sonido lejano, rítmico y constante aunque débil, de un tecleo despiadado. La curiosidad la hizo entre abrir los ojos, sin sus lentes todo lo que notaba era una borrosa silueta iluminada débilmente por la luz de la pantalla, trabajando sin descanso bajo el cono luminoso igualmente tenue de una lámpara de escritorio…

Por reflejo buscó con su mano los anteojos en la mesa de noche, sin sorprenderse demasiado los encontró, '_claro... ¿dónde más podrían estar?'_ pensó; acto seguido encendió por reflejo la lámpara de noche y lo primero que notó con su recién mejorada visión fue a la persona sentada frente a la laptop, quien ahora le dirigía una mirada un tanto sorprendida.

-"Oh, Amy, lo lamento, ¿te he despertado?" – preguntó medianamente apenado.

-"Sheldon, ¿Qué hago aquí?" – de repente la situación le pareció extraña.

-"Ehm… tengo la vaga impresión de que estabas durmiendo… pero no podría decirlo con certeza, creo que hice demasiado ruido y te desperté" – respondió en su acostumbrado tono de análisis.

-"No, no…¿Por qué estoy aquí?" – intentó de nuevo aún más contrariada que al principio.

-"Ehm…. Porque… ¿vives aquí?" - era una afirmación y al mismo tiempo una pregunta… le miró algo confundido.

-"¿Qué haces TÚ aquí?" – hizo énfasis en la segunda persona.

-"Hasta hace unos minutos estaba trabajando, y ahora converso contigo…" – él no cambiaba su tono.

-"No me refiero a eso… ¿Por qué estás aquí?"

-"Porque….¿vivo aquí?" – volvió a decir como si la respuesta fuera obvia pero dudara de que fuera la correcta.

-"¡¿Qué?!..." – se sentó en la cama de golpe y entonces se percató del poco usual atuendo del físico – "Espera….¿Por qué estas vestido así?¿dónde está tu pijama?" – preguntó un poco más alterada.

Él la miro con detenimiento como si no entendiera en absoluto que estaba pasando e intentara descifrar lo que ella trataba de decirle o de hacer. Frunció el ceño por una fracción de segundos, ladeó levemente la cabeza y después relajó la expresión de su rostro. Giró su silla y dejando el asiento dirigió sus pasos hacia la neurobióloga, quien se mantuvo expectante sin saber que vendría.

-"Tu sorpresa me confunde"- le dijo despacio sentándose en el borde de la cama –"creo que es de tu conocimiento el hecho de que yo no uso pijamas desde hace alrededor de una década, bóxer y playera es lo que normalmente visto para dormir…. ¿Te encuentras bien, Amy? " – y sin ningún tipo de reparo le posó una mano sobre la frente.

Supó en ese momento que el olor fascinante que la embriaga mientras dormía era el de Sheldon, a polvo de bebé, todo su cuerpo emanaba esa fragancia. Tenerlo tan cerca con la palma de su mano varonil sobre la frente le removió las ideas y la lógica. Ciertamente esto no podía estar pasando. No había forma de que simplemente se hubiera despertado y se encontrara con la novedad de que vivía con su novio. Algo no andaba bien. Pero la cercanía del Dr. Cooper no la dejaba pensar. Y Su cuerpo respondió al contacto más rápido que su mente.

-"Parece que tu temperatura esta elevada, es probable que tengas fiebre… no me has dicho si te encuentras bien…" – quizá la hipertermia se debía al feroz sonrojo que le provoco la situación, pero se encontraba demasiado aturdida como para responder.

-"Creo que necesito utilizar el sanitario….. "- dijo después de una pausa que a ambos les pareció enorme -" ¿Dónde está?"

-"En el mismo lugar en el que ha estado desde que nos mudamos a esta casa hace tres años, siete meses, dos semanas y cuatro días… en esa puerta" – la señaló brevemente – " ¿necesitas ayuda? Me parece que no estás del todo bien… "

-"No, no…. "- acompaño la negación con el movimiento correspondiente de cabeza y de manos, se deslizó con velocidad fuera de las sabanas y fuera también del alcance de Sheldon, y se encaminó con pasos apresurados hacia el cuarto de baño - "solo … dame un minuto…." - desapareció tras la puerta sin detenerse a mirarlo de nuevo.

Escuchó el característico 'click' del seguro al ser puesto. Y suspiró. Lo único que podía hacer era esperarla.

Mientras del otro lado, Amy paseaba nerviosamente por el pulcro piso de azulejos, sintiendo intermitentemente la frialdad de las losas contra sus pies lamentó no haber traído sus pantuflas. Suspiró dándose cuenta de que no estaba segura de donde se encontraban o como eran sus mencionadas pantuflas. Finalmente optó por sentarse en el inodoro, poniendo los codos sobre las rodillas y la cabeza entre las manos, en un innegable gesto de desesperación.

-"Es bastante '_cool_', ¿no?" – la Dra. Fowler levantó la vista ante la sorpresa completamente inesperada de escuchar esa particularmente chillona voz.

-"¿Qué…..demonios….." – la estupefacción le impedía articular completamente la oración.

-"Vamos… yo sé que tu inteligencia te da para más…. Es obvio que soy un hada…"- declaró con orgullo la diminuta criatura voladora, girando sobre su eje como si deseara mostrar la magnificencia de su pequeño cuerpo, Amy hizo un gesto como si estuviera a punto de hablar – " sí, aunque ustedes los cerebritos no quieran creerlo realmente existimos… no, no es un sueño ….."- se adelantó por segunda vez a la interrogante no expresada de la neurobióloga -"y no, no puedo leer tu mente… es solo que son las preguntas básicas que clásicamente me hacen en el primer encuentro…." – Sonrió con autosuficiencia mientras volaba libremente frente al rostro de la doctora, rodeada por un casi imperceptible resplandor.

No dijo nada, parpadeó un par de veces e ignorando al supuesto ser mágico se dirigió abruptamente hacia el lavabo, abrió el grifo y empapó su rostro con el agua fría, si esto era un patológico estado neurológico la vasoconstricción debería aumentar la presión el flujo sanguíneo y con ello la alucinación.

Desafortunadamente no fue así…

-"¿Qué estás haciendo?" – le preguntó con cierto fastidio el pequeño ser volador que ahora se encontraba a su lado derecho…

Lo pensó por unos momentos…viéndola con los ojos entrecerrados, tratando de darle a toda esta locura una explicación.

-"_Ahí reside el problema…"_ – pensó_- "esto es una locura y la locura no tiene explicación…"_

-"Oye… oye… ¿me escuchas?" – la molesta y aguda voz nuevamente llamó su atención, ahora se paseaba revoloteando frente a su rostro…

Amy la miró analizando cada una de sus facciones y su apariencia en general. Su mente racional le decía, de hecho le gritaba que no había ninguna razón para que algo así le estuviera sucediendo. Existía la remota posibilidad de que fuera una broma. Pero evaluando esa idea a profundidad realmente no había una justificación para que Sheldon participara. Sin mencionar que no tenía ningún indicio de cómo era posible crear una ilusión óptica tan convincente como el hada que tenía enfrente… Muy en contra de sus deseos decidió apagar su sentido común y la lógica que imperaba en cada una de las acciones y aspectos de su vida, y optó por adecuarse a las circunstancias.

Con un rápido movimiento de su mano diestra la atrapó contra el espejo, y escuchó un "Oye" en tono de queja proveniente del cuerpecito, mientras con el índice izquierdo señalaba amenazadoramente al cautivo ser.

-"Ok ,'campanita'…" – comenzó a decir, e hizo una pausa notando, al presionarla con su mano, que realmente la criatura poseía masa y volumen -" no sé de qué se trate todo esto…ni si quiera sé si es real, o si lo que en verdad está sucediendo es que mientras dormía he sufrido la infortunada ruptura de un aneurisma anteriormente asintomático, lo cual me produjo un terrible accidente vascular cerebral y ahora mismo estoy en un quirófano siendo intervenida, y mientras el neurocirujano se esfuerza por contener la hemorragia de mi arteria basilar cerebral, el anestesiólogo ha excedido levente la dosis de propofol con el que ha inducido la anestesia y eso junto con la perdida sanguínea me está causando esta terrible alucinación…"

-"No, eso no está pasando…"- dijo mostrando todos sus dientes .

-"¿Te estas burlando de mí?" – Amy empezaba a perder la paciencia.

-"Tal vez…."- la neurobióloga presiono más el cuerpo contra el vidrio- "¡Auch! " – se quejó – "está bien, está bien, te lo diré todo… pero quizá quieras primero, para tu comodidad y la mía… liberarme"

-"Sin trucos…"- dijo la doctora al tiempo que le devolvía al hada su libertad para volar.

-"De acuerdo, ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?"

-"No estoy segura…" – su expresión denotaba confusión

-"¡Vamos has un esfuerzo Fowler!" – casi gritó completamente bajo la intensión de presionarle.

-"Dios… suenas como mi maestra de gimnasia de la secundaria…"- el recuerdo le produjo una mueca desagradable.

-"Lo sé….esa es la idea"- dijo con cinismo –"pero no te distraigas…recuerda… ¡recuerda!"- le exigió tocándose la cabeza con ambos índices, en un gesto que invita a la doctora a pensar.

Amy suspiro con fastidio y de repente unas imágenes aparecieron en su mente.

-"Creo que…. Lo último que recuerdo es que estaba en mi habitación, leyendo un libro sobre las teorías que explican la existencia de universos paralelos…. "

-"Así es…" – medianamente satisfecha sonrío otra vez, a Amy le pareció una sonrisa tan desagradable como pequeña.

-"Y supongo que me quede dormida…"- dijo como conclusión.

-"Estas olvidando algo…" – otra vez el tono de burla apareció en sus palabras.

-"¿A qué te refieres?" – frunció el ceño confundida.

-"Antes de quedarte dormida, te hiciste una pregunta… ¿lo recuerdas?"- Amy negó levente – "Oh.. ¿y se supone que eres una de esos nerds superdotados? Haz un esfuerzo…"

-"Quizá…"- comenzó a hacer un esfuerzo por recordar, teniendo éxito casi inmediato- " quizá me pregunté: si en verdad hay universos paralelos, ¿Cómo sería Sheldon en ellos? O alguna cuestionamiento parecido, cuya cita exacta carece de importancia ya que la idea es básicamente la misma…"

-"Correcto."

-"'Correcto' ¿Qué?" –le miro levantando una ceja.

-"Esa es tu respuesta…" – respondió con simpleza

-"¿De que estas hablando…?" – la 'explicación' le dejó mas confundida.

-"Tu deseo, lo que querías te fue concedido…"

- "¿Es… en serio?" – preguntó despacio sin esforzarse mucho en creerlo.

- "Por supuesto, a diferencia de ti soy una excelente elaboradora de mentiras, pero mis principios éticos me impiden hacerlo…. "

-"Esto raya en lo desquiciante…. Creo que volveré a la idea donde tuve un accidente vascular cerebral…. "

-"¿Por qué te es tan difícil creerlo? Si lo piensas tiene lógica… si existe un número infinito de universos paralelos, existen también un número infinito de variables y posibilidades… tú deseabas saber cómo sería tu novio en los otros universos, y tu deseo fue cumplido, deberías sentirte afortunada…"

-"Cierto, todo tiene lógica, salvo por el hecho de que eso no explica tu presencia aquí, o tu existencia y mucho menos el hecho de que se puedan cumplir deseos…es ridículo…"

-"Esos son solo…. Detalles… "- Movió su mano para restarle importancia - "yo te aconsejaría que disfrutaras tu obsequio…"

-"¿Esa es toda tu explicación?"- preguntó con molestia y recibió un asentimiento como respuesta, súbitamente algo que no había considerado le llego a la mente- "Espera… si esto es real, ¿Cómo voy a salir de aquí?"

-"Pues…..lo sabrás a su tiempo…" – dio media vuelta cruzándose de brazos.

-"¿Qué clase de respuesta absurda es esa?"

Pero fue algo tarde, sus palabras resonaron en las paredes del limpísimo cuarto… no había nadie más ahí. Se sentó nuevamente en el retrete tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos. No estaba segura de cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero sabía que no podía quedarse ahí para siempre, el Sheldon de esta realidad aun la esperaba en la habitación.

Se armó de valor, llegando a una conclusión; después de todo ¿qué tan malo podía ser? si era un sueño nada de lo que hiciera importaba, y si no lo era, realmente no tenía nada que perder… así que decidió abrir la puerta. Asomó lentamente la cabeza para inspeccionar el lugar. El físico ahora se encontraba sentado en el borde inferior de la cama, se dio cuenta de que él la miraba.

-"No estaba seguro de si debía llamarte…"- comenzó a decir despacio - "tardaste una cantidad considerable de tiempo…. ¿estas segura que te encuentras bien?"

-"Eso creo, me parece que estaba teniendo un sueño que me desubico en tiempo y espacio momentáneamente, pero todo está bien…" – le sonrió e inmediatamente un poco más relajado él le devolvió el gesto.

Lo observó detenidamente mientras salía por completo del baño. Era sin duda su novio, igual que como lo recordaba, un poco más dotado de musculo quizá, no podría asegurarlo porque la media luz que reinaba no le permitía evaluar adecuadamente la condición corporal del Dr. Cooper. Se veía francamente espectacular. Lucía tan cómodo en ese atuendo, mostrando las piernas y buena parte de los brazos. Avanzó hacia el lecho y él se levantó a su encuentro, le tomó la mano y acerco su cuerpo al de ella.

Y ahí estaba otra vez el olor a talco enlenteciendo sus procesos mentales. Acercó su rostro, al principio fue solo un roce, pero en milésimas de segundo Amy sintió la cálida respiración de Sheldon justo sobre sus labios, casi quemándolos y sin darse cuenta como se encontró besandosé con él.

-"¿Qué estás haciendo?" – interrumpió el contacto un tanto sorprendida.

-"Te estoy besando" – dijo simplemente.

-"¿Por qué?" –preguntó.

-"¿Necesito una razón?"- él parecía no entender.

-"No lo sé…. ¿es una ocasión especial?" – lo que recordaba es que su novio dejaba ese tipo de muestras afectivas para ocasiones cuidadosamente seleccionadas, y por lo general no era él quien las iniciaba.

-"Creo que es martes…" - busco el calendario con la vista mientras respondía.

-"¿Y?"

-"No lo sé, fuiste tú quien preguntó…." – por un momento se vio desconcertado, pero inmediatamente bajó su frente hasta tocar la de ella- "solo relájate Amy…. "

Sus brazos la rodearon, supo que definitivamente había más musculo en sus extremidades, incluso le parecía más alto que el Sheldon de su realidad. Con los ojos completamente abiertos pudo ver su reflejo en los de él. Notó que sonreía, mostrando una especie de cara de Koala, pero increíblemente más emotiva y más sincera que la original. Vio que cerraba los ojos, y ella hizo lo mismo por reflejo, dejándole que la besara. Concluyó que podría dejarse llevar un poco, y explorar este universo, esto para él era real; aunque para ella fuera un plano paralelo. Daba igual, el punto era que ella podría disfrutar de este presente aunque no fuera el suyo. El delicado toque de los labios del físico acariciándole la boca era intenso y tierno, fue presa de una sensación nueva que catalogó como devastadora, la forma en la que sus manos la recorrían era suave y constante, sintió el peso del cuerpo de Sheldon sobre el suyo y se dio cuenta de que estaba recostada sobre la cama ¿en qué momento llegaron a esa posición? Con los ojos aun cerrados sintió que él se aparta un poco.

-"Pido arriba…." –dijo él de repente con su voz ronca, suave y profunda.

- "¿De qué hablas?" – parpadeó un par de veces confundida.

-"¿Qué pasa? ¿Tú quieres arriba?" – le miró con un gesto inquisitivo, casi acusador.

-"Ahm… honestamente no estoy segura de que responder.…." – respondió haciéndose una vaga idea de sobre que hablaba el doctor.

-"Bueno, entonces yo pido arriba, lo pedí primero…." – sonaba un tanto a capricho, y a Amy le pareció más similar al novio que ella recordaba.

-"De acuerdo…." – declaró ella casi en un susurro, sintiéndose agitada y febril ante la comprensión de lo que iba a suceder.

Vio como sonreía de nuevo, se le notaba complacido, era probable que en todos los universos habidos y por haber, sencillamente prevaleciera la inconfundible necesidad, casi obsesión de Sheldon, por ganar, por ser quien decide y quien tiene la última palabra.

Ella sonrió también, derrotada pero feliz, y por primera vez se aventuró a tocarlo, sus manos cruzaron los pocos centímetros que los separaban atrapándole el rostro entre sus manos. Sus pómulos se elevaron cuando la curva que describía su boca se hizo más grande y Amy sintió como las mejillas del físico aumentaban su temperatura. Se levantó un poco apoyada aun por los brazos del doctor y le observó brevemente antes de sucumbir ante imperante deseo de besarlo, se sentía tan bien tenerlo tan cerca, escuchar su voz, sentir sus caricias, su respiración, la fuerza de sus músculos rodeándola. Era justamente como él diría: 'Fascinante'. Desde luego que en el universo al que pertenecía había hecho el amor con Sheldon, unas cuantas ocasiones solamente, (cinco para ser exacta, porque sí: llevaba la cuenta) y eran aún más contados los momentos en los que ella había percibido vagamente la intensa masculinidad que el Dr. Cooper desplegaba en este instante. Así que la experiencia resultaba fantástica.

La apretó contra su pecho y Amy se quedó sin aire tanto por la fuerza emotiva del abrazo como por el hecho de sentir una identificable rigidez presionando contra su espina iliaca, se estremeció levemente por el contacto y Sheldon lo notó, la observó breves segundos y ella comprendió la interrogante que apareció en sus facciones, le sonrió tímidamente a modo de disculpa y él se acercó de nuevo, poniendo su mejilla sobre la de ella. Aprovechando la oportunidad hundió la nariz entre el hombro y el cuello de su novio, y jaló fuerte el diafragma aspirando pausadamente, disfrutando cada segundo, toda la fragancia que bañaba la piel de Sheldon. Era tarde para cuadrarse en la lógica, guiada por un impulso secretamente guardado se mojó los labios, los separó levemente y en una acción entorpecida por la timidez comenzó a pasar su lengua por la clavícula del Dr. Cooper, despacio disfrutando el sabor y la sensación de su piel.

Le escuchó una risa fugaz, tenue y divertida.

-"Así es como te recuerdo…" – le dijo tranquilo rozándole el oído.

Amy pensó miles de cosas, cientos quizá millones de imágenes le pasaron por la mente, pero ninguna idea, ninguna figura tuvo la virtud de ser comprendida; el dulce aturdimiento lo eclipsaba todo.

Las manos de Sheldon buscaron los botones de su bata, Amy lo observó tranquilo, relajado, sin prisa, con una media sonrisa adornándole el rostro, y la piel brillando por el sonrojo, la sensación de libertad que experimento al quedarse solo en pantis era difícil de describir, recibió un beso rápido y reconfortante en la mejilla como un inmerecido premio. Él sonrió más profundamente y quitarse la camiseta no fue en absoluto complicado. La neurobióloga tuvo una vista completa y cercana de su torso varonil, no tan musculoso, apenas y se notaba la línea de los pectorales, con las yemas de los dedos toco débilmente la fina capa de vello que los cubría y al hacerlo sintió el intenso golpeteo de su corazón, profundo, fulminante, rítmico e intenso. Deslizó los brazos detrás de su cuello, invitándole a besarla de nuevo, él no opuso resistencia y a su vez buscaba en los costados y la cadera de Amy la forma de deshacerse de la ropa interior. Se dio por vencido ante la lógica, la prenda no saldría a menos que él se quitara de encima, cuando lo hizo ella le escuchó quitarse el bóxer y acto seguido sintió como sus pantaletas eran deslizadas por sus piernas. Gimió audiblemente cuando sintió la mano de Sheldon rozando sus muslos, abriéndose paso entre ellos llegándole a la ingle, cerró los ojos entregándose al placer de una caricia tan íntima. Supo de pronto que en este universo esa práctica ocurría con frecuencia, únicamente la tocaba en el exterior delicadamente dando un increíble masaje en los pliegues, pero lo hacía tan bien, la conocía tan bien que estaba segura de que lo había realizado infinidad de veces, y de pronto la boca del físico en un acto breve y rápido apresó uno de sus pezones, mismo que sin retraso respondió ante el estímulo, y ella gimió de nuevo.

-"¿Estas lista?" – le escuchó preguntarle mientras mordisqueaba cuidadosamente su hombro, su cuello, su mentón.

-"Sí…"- y él encontró la forma de colársele entre las piernas…-"Espera….." – le detuvo en un raro momento de racionalidad , Sheldon le miro con atención – "¿No usaras… preservativo?" – había algo de timidez en sus palabras..

Sintió como la observaba con detenimiento.

-"¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? …." – le preguntó contrariado y sin esperar respuesta continuo –"Estamos buscando un bebé…"

Por un momento no supo que decir, escucharle decir esas palabras era algo sensacional, mágico e increíble, se sintió feliz, y sintió una melancólica envidia de la vida que tenía la Amy de esta realidad. _"Tu vida es un sueño" _le dijo mentalmente a su yo paralelo. Se dio cuenta de que él la miraba aun algo confundido y simplemente asintió sonriendo.

Por alguna razón que ella no lograba precisar y mucho menos definir, en esta ocasión el hecho de estar unida a Sheldon tenía una sensación distinta. Definitivamente le encantaba sentirlo en su interior, la forma en la que pausadamente incrementaba el ritmo esperando que ella se acostumbrara a él; era fantástico ver que el sudor le recorría interminablemente el tórax, el brillo en sus ojos, su respiración rozándola veloz e intermitentemente, escucharle gemir, suspirar, sonreír; sentir el cosquilleo travieso provocado por sus vellos. Era magnifico, y ella estaba embelesada disfrutando de sus manos, mientras le acariciaba la frente, las mejillas, el cuello. Sus besos en los labios y en otras áreas anatómicas no tan acostumbradas, su propia respiración agitándose intensamente con cada movimiento. Todo era familiar, y sin embargo la dulzura de Sheldon haciéndole el amor, en esta ocasión la hacía vibrar en todos los sentidos de una forma diferente. Sospechaba que el escucharlo decir sus deseos de tener un hijo había enternecido completamente la imagen que tenia de él, de hecho en un acto que podría catalogarse como tonto ya lo visualizaba como padre, y sinceramente era hermoso.

El pensamiento activó algo en su alma y en su ser, y la respuesta fisiológica fue inmediata, el orgasmo le sacudió los sentidos, se escuchó emitir una especie de gemido que parecía más un grito; sobreponiéndose al placer abrió los ojos para ver a Sheldon. Sus ojos se encontraron y el deseo parecía nadar en las profundidades azules que era los iris del doctor. Segundos después le vio apretar los parpados como reflejo y sintió la liquida calidez emanada de su novio, llenando su interior.

Había sido realmente sensacional.

Aun jadeando y esforzándose por controlar el ritmo desenfrenado de sus corazones permanecieron en la misma posición, ella sintió la frente de Sheldon sobre su hombro, notando el ligeramente áspero roce de su cabello mojado por el sudor.

-"Espero que esta vez lo logremos…" – le dijo un poco más relajado, ella sonrío captando perfectamente a que se refería.

- "Lo lograras…" – susurro en su oído despacio. –"_Lo lograran_…"- pensó, deseando de corazón que el Shamy alternativo lo lograra.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola,

Es fantástico estar de vuelta. Sé que me tarde mucho mas de lo esperado, pido una disculpa.

Por alguna razón no se publicó adecuadamente mi comentario al inicio del capítulo 6 de "The hippie revelation". Lo que intentaba decir era que tener 16 comentarios (que ahora son 19) en esa historia, y 5 (que ahora son 6) en esta de los universos, es algo genial y que me siento como si estuviera en la lista de los bestseller. Muchas gracias por los comentarios.

Los reviews:

Hljrqr: me da mucho gusto que te haya encantado. Sí, pobre Amy, pero en esta ocasión no le fue tan mal.

Naghi-tan: haberte enganchado me complace mucho. Y estoy de acuerdo cualquier mujer estaría maravillada en una situación así.

Daniela: que bueno que te encanto, también me parece que quedo bonita la historia.

Illisiokm: jajajaja gracias por amarlo, igual me encantó a mi, es genial que te guste la descripción, de verdad hago un esfuerzo. El "pido arriba" y el "estamos buscando un hijo" son las frases fundamentales de este capítulo según yo jejeje. Lamento haberte hecho sufrir con la espera.

Sicoop: Hola! Fascinante? Gracias! Lamento tardar tanto y ponerte triste… me esforzaré por darle velocidad.

La-novha94: me agrada que te haya encantado, gracias por ponerme en favoritos.

A todas: GRACIAS TOTALES Y EXTREMAS.

Nuevamente descubrí errores de dedo, primero y mas importante el título del fic…

Lo correcto es "The parallelS universes exploration", se me pasó la "S" y ya no puedo cambiar el nombre, pero lo corregiré en todos los siguientes capítulos.

Y el segundo: en '_-"¡Vamos has un esfuerzo Fowler!"'_ es HAZ de hacer, no de haber…

Quizá necesito un betareader para esos detalles que se me pasan, prometo poner más atención.

Bueno ahora el cap.

Maih.

**The parallels universes exploration.**

**Capitulo 2.**

Cerró y abrió los ojos repetidamente por unos segundos, unas milésimas quizá. En el breve intervalo entre cada parpadeo todo lo que le rodeaba comenzó a transformarse paulatina y drásticamente. De alguna forma, no supo cómo, la habitación en la que estaba y los brazos de Sheldon rodeándola, se desvanecieron dando lugar a un escenario completamente diferente.

El ruido, la gente, el olor, la terraza, las mesas, el caos….

Suspiró.

Aun podía sentir la envolvente calidez emanada del tórax de su novio en completo contacto con su espalda. Y de repente... esto.

¿Cómo es que había terminado en una cafetería? Que por cierto no conocía. Ni si quiera había podido despedirse. No sabía la razón pero estaba segura de que este tampoco era su universo. De nuevo la idea de que era una locura se hizo presente.

Colocó los codos sobre la mesa y la frente sobre las palmas en un puro gesto de frustración. Comenzaba a odiar este "regalo".

-"Buen día, ¿Desea ordenar algo?"

Era tan característico ese tono que, reconociéndolo de inmediato, levantó el rostro y la miró detenidamente.

-"Desearía ordenarte que me devuelvas a mi mundo y a mi vida…" – sonaba entre molesta y sorprendida; levantó entonces una ceja, la señaló con el índice y continuó –"Por cierto, ese atuendo es ridículo…"

- "¿Te parece que lo es?"- se examinó brevemente y sonrió casi con descaro –"yo creo que es muy original… ¿Ya has decidido que vas a tomar?" – insistió en el mismo tono.

-"¡¿Cómo se te ocurre que voy a pedir algo?! Lo que quiero es que me saques de aquí o al menos me digas de que se trata todo esto…"- le dijo casi escandalizada.

-"¿No es la paciencia una aptitud necesaria en la ciencia? Ya deberías saber que no siempre obtienes resultados y respuestas cuando lo deseas, por lo general toma algo de tiempo para obtenerlos, pero invariablemente aparecen…" – dijo con algo de seriedad, hizo una pausa en la que Amy se sintió observada, y se obligó a observarle también, el hada vestida de mesera sonrió con una marcada satisfacción –"Tendrás tus respuestas, solo se paciente… "- Vio que la neurobióloga ahogaba un melancólico suspiro –"Te traeré un té verde mezclado con té de limón…"

-"Espera…."- le detuvo justo cuando estaba por marcharse, Amy recibió una mirada interrogante -"¿Podrías adicionar té de arándano a mi bebida?"– preguntó con una mirada casi suplicante

-"Vaya … ahora si que deseas drogarte…"- dijo el mágico ser, después sin espera respuesta asintió y moviéndose entre las mesas, desapareció.

Aun cuando parecía imposible intentó relajarse. Tal vez despertaría en cualquier momento, tal vez realmente tenía algo que aprender, tal vez… tal vez…. La verdad era que se sentía frustrada y confundida. Unos minutos atrás todo era perfecto. No le habría importado quedarse en aquel universo para siempre. Despacio, sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo al tiempo que los recuerdos le inundaban la mente. Detuvo el impulso de sonreír, sintiéndose de repente un tanto pervertida. Miró a su alrededor esperando que nadie hubiera notado el ensueño en el que se había encontrado. Afortunadamente varias mesas vacías le rodeaban y los comensales alejados no parecían prestarle atención. Negó despacio con la cabeza, dándose cuenta de que estaba perdiendo el sentido de la realidad.

_¿Realidad? ¿Qué es eso?_ Pensó con cierta amarga ironía.

Su reloj marcaba las 5:09, relativamente temprano. Sin quererlo se perdió en el constante, rítmico y pausado movimiento del segundero.

En un momento determinado levantó la vista y ahí estaba, justo del otro lado de los arbustos que circulaban la terraza de la cafetería. Solo podía ver su costado izquierdo y parte de su espalda, pero Amy no tenía duda de que era él. La figura de Sheldon recorrió sin prisa la distancia que lo separaba de la entrada. La neurobióloga no perdió de vista sus movimientos mientras cruzaba el vestíbulo.

Todo parecía ocurrir en cámara lenta.

La luz de la tarde que comenzaba a menguar se hizo repentinamente más intensa. El cuerpo del físico teórico parecía rodeado halo levemente luminoso, sutil pero inconfundible, todo lo que había al rededor se desvaneció dando paso aun atenuado fondo blanco. Algunos pétalos se desprendieron de la enredadera que adornaba el techo y los pilares de la terraza y caían desorganizada y lentamente como una especie de nevada purpura…

Lo único que veía era la resplandeciente imagen de Sheldon, bañado por aquellos violáceos trozos de flores…. Era algo casi celestial.

_Como el sol_…

Algo hizo "click" en su cabeza.

Ignoraba la razón, pero tenía la certeza de que estaba a un paso de iniciar tratamiento con algún fármaco antipsicótico o quizá una combinación de varios. Sacudió un par de veces la cabeza, tratando de regresar a su estado normal, a su estado racional.

Parpadeó. Y al regresar su vista hacia el hombre que ella consideraba su novio, el encanto se rompió.

Perdida en aquella extraña y etérea ilusión, no se había percatado de la mujer que acompañaba a Sheldon. La cual en realidad lo retenía por el brazo derecho apresándolo de una forma que Amy podría calificar como enferma. Obsesiva.

Frunció involuntariamente el ceño, sintiendo un repudio total contra la escena que estaba presenciando.

¿Quién era ella? ¿Por qué parecía tan cercana a Sheldon? ¿Cómo se atrevía? ¿Por qué él lo permitía? ¿De qué se trataba todo esto? ¿En qué clase de distorsionada realidad alterna se encontraba? ¿Cómo iba a salir de ahí?

Apretó los parpados, tratando de mantener la calma, se concentró únicamente en su respiración, intentaba mantenerse lo más relajada posible. Esperaba casi ingenuamente que al abrir los ojos, todo fuera diferente, esperaba ver el techo de su laboratorio, sentir la dureza del pulcro piso, y notar la incómoda hinchazón en el occipucio producto del impacto. Esperaba fervientemente haberse desmayado, golpeado la cabeza y estar sumida en una horrible pesadilla…

Esperaba que al abrir los ojos todo terminara….

Pero eso no sucedió…

Todo lo que le atormentaba seguía ahí, y ahora parecía más vivido que nunca. Y lo odiaba más que antes, mucho más. Ahora el hombre al que ella consideraba su novio junto con la indeseable compañía, se acomodaban en una de las mesas a mediana distancia de Amy.

Realmente odiaba esta realidad… y había algo en esa mujer que le generaba una desagradable sensación, no estaba segura de si era su esbelta y alta figura, o su rubio cabello sujetado en dos coletas ridículamente infantiles; o quizá la expresión boba de su rostro, la forma psicótica en la que su mirada se mantenía fija en el rostro de Sheldon. La neurobióloga lo meditó por tres segundos y concluyó que realmente todas y cada una de esas cuestiones le molestaba.

En este momento consideraba que le era indispensable su laboratorio repleto de monos adictos a la cocaína con nada que perder, y habría planeado la forma de que alguno de ellos terminara en el apartamento de la rubia, de no ser porque había algo que mantenía a Amy sujeta de una levísima sensación de alivio, esperanza quizá…

La expresión facial del físico teórico.

-"Luce algo distinto, ¿no es así?" – el hada en el disfraz de mesera habló de repente antes de que la Dra. Fowler se hubiera percatado de su presencia.

-"¡Me asustaste!" – dijo después de dar un leve salto en su silla –"Quiero salir de aquí…¡Ahora!" – le exigió.

-"Oh…¿Acaso no quieres sabes quién es esa chica?"- comentó tranquilamente mientras colocaba la humeante taza frente a Amy.

-"Este no es mi mundo, no me interesa nada de lo que pase aquí"- respondió con rapidez.

-"Bueno… tampoco lo era el mundo anterior, y creo que ahí estuviste muy 'interesada' en el Dr. Cooper…." – le guiñó el ojo pícaramente.

-"¡¿Estabas observando?!" – Amy se escandalizó al tiempo que le subían los colores al rostro, mirándola con asombro extremo.

-"No fue algo voluntario, soy como tu conciencia, es el tipo de cosas que no puedo evitar saber…"- dijo sencillamente, de pronto sus ojos brillaron y una de sus cejas se elevó –"por cierto, como comentario quiero decirte que si lo decidieran, serían un éxito en la industria del entretenimiento para adultos…"- sonrío con malicia, la neurobióloga abrió de golpe los ojos al escucharla.

-"Eres una degenerada…"- fue todo lo que pudo decir, fijando sus ojos en Sheldon y su acompañante sin atreverse a hacer contacto visual con el hada, mientras el ardor de sus mejillas aumentaba.

-"Vamos, vamos… que no es para tanto. Te lo digo con la mejor de las intenciones…"

-"¿Podrías solo decirme de que va todo esto?"- regresó al tema importante, señalando con su mano a la pareja.

-"En realidad no, no puedo…"- Amy le observó con furia –"Permiso. Tengo que atender otras mesas" – y nuevamente la dejó sola.

Suspiró. Esto era una autentico suplicio.

Volviendo su atención a Sheldon, notó como la mujer parecía hostigarlo con una conversación en la que él no parecía interesado. Y ahí estaba el alivio otra vez. El rostro del físico no mostraba la más mínima expresión de interés. Algo sucedía, algo estaba pasando. Amy no entendía del todo la razón o razones que tuviera su novio para estar con alguien más. Estaba segura de que la infidelidad no era una explicación, así que algo debía de haber ocurrido.

-_"¿Quizá nunca nos conocimos?" _– pensó.

Y esa idea le lleno de angustia. Sintió el leve temblor de sus manos mientras se dedicaba a estudiar detenidamente a Sheldon. Quien ahora se encontraba solo, por alguna razón la rubia se alejó con su sardónica sonrisa en el rostro. Él permaneció unos segundos perdido en una extraña contemplación a la mesa. Lucía triste. O quizá no triste, solo "no feliz". Y era duro verlo así, casi carente de emociones. No tenía nada del Sheldon que ella conocía. El que estaba frente a ella, parecía no tener idea de cómo disfrutar la vida, apagado, estático, quizá melancólico.

Era una lástima. Tanto potencial, tanto que decir, y él en un papel tan monótono.

Y entonces él levanto la vista, y se encontró con los ojos de Amy, por milésimas de segundo pareció desconcertado, sin saber con exactitud cómo proceder. Ella lo vio parpadear despacio una, dos, tres ocasiones, probablemente tratando de enfocarse mentalmente. El rostro del físico se ilumino de repente, mostrando una expresión que a la neurobióloga le resultaba fantásticamente familiar. Su frente se relajó, la gélida mirada de sus ojos desapareció mostrando una curiosidad enorme, y ahora de alguna forma, parecía estar conectándose mágicamente con ella. Se sintió expuesta, era como si Sheldon pudiera leerla por completo, y se perdió en la intensidad de aquella sublime conexión. Pasaron un par de minutos pero habrían podido ser horas, no sabía que más esperar; notó como el rostro enrojecido del Dr. Cooper dejaba escapar sin mucha resistencia una discreta sonrisa. Sencilla pero emotiva, que le transmitía una innumerable cantidad de emociones.

De alguna forma él tomó valor, dejó el asiento y Amy lo vio impactada dirigirse hacia ella.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola!

Sé que tarde mucho. Una disculpa. De repente las cosas se salen de mi control.

Los importantísimos reviews (Cielos! Llegamos a 14!) :

- la-novh94: Qué gusto que te emocione la historia. Agradezco tu honestidad sobre ser Betareader. Gracias también por los buenos deseos.

- illusiokm: Creo que esta vez te hice sufrir más con la espera. Ojala no haya sido tanto el sufrimiento y que cuando leas valga la pena. De tus preguntas, la respuesta está en este cap.

- Daniela: Lamento haberme tardado tanto, es muy halagador como describes mi forma de escribir. Espero te guste el cap.

- Karina: Me agradeces por publicar? YO te agradezco a ti (y a todas) por leer y comentar, es reconfortante. Tengo varias ideas para los siguientes caps.

- carol15: Por ambos reviews gracias, "excelente" es una expresión fantástica. Me alegra que hayas podido leerla. La idea es interesante ciertamente, a mi me gusta mucho. Me hace feliz que te guste. La actualización depende de varias cosas, pero trato de ser veloz.

- laurilauriss: Aquí tienes la continuación. Qué bueno que fueron de tu agrado. Le pongo esfuerzo cuando escribo.

- angietenshi: Me emociona que te encanté y te emocione así. Espero que la intriga se disipe.

* Para todas: MI AGRADECIMIENTO SINCERO, PROFUNDO Y ENORME.*

Le pido una disculpa a todos los que me solicitaron ser mi betareader, lo lamento de verdad per solo podía elegir a uno….. MENTIRA! Básicamente le suplique a mi Betareader para que aceptara… Jajajaja pero ya tengo uno. Saludos Betareader! ;)

Prometo subir lo más pronto que pueda el epilogo de "The hippie revelation".

PREGUNTA: ¿Les gustaría que para el próximo capítulo regresáramos a la categoría M? No sé porque, pero me parece que NO dirán "sí".

AHORA EL CAP.

Maih.

**The parallels universes exploration.**

**DISCLAIMER:** Ni la serie, ni ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Son propiedad de Chuck Lorre, Bill Prady, Warner Bros. y CBS.

SUMARY: Porque si existe un número infinito de universos paralelos, existe también un infinito número de variables y posibilidades. / Serie compuesta de algo parecido a oneshots relacionados entre sí. Amy visitando distintas realidades. / M para empezar (no todos lo serán). Se agradecen todos los comentarios.

**Capitulo 3.**

Estaba pasando. No entendía cómo, ni por qué pero de alguna forma, sin ninguna lógica, estaba pasando…

El sonido rítmico, acelerado e intenso de su corazón provocaba un eco ensordecedor dentro de su cabeza. El leve temblor de su mano se convirtió de repente en una sacudida incontrolable. Era casi capaz de sentir como el sudor emanaba de sus glándulas, y no se sorprendió del todo al notar la piloerección en buena parte de su cuerpo.

Sintiendo una repentina resequedad en su boca, vio como el físico teórico se alejaba de la mesa desde donde la había observado y ahora se dirigía hacia ella, en un lento e igualmente flagelante ritmo.

El brillo en sus ojos era espectacular. Una media sonrisa enigmatizaba por completo su rostro.

Amy se dio cuenta de que intentaba con desesperación adivinar los pensamientos de Sheldon.

Nada.

Nada se le venía a la mente. Y él continuaba avanzando sin prisa, con esa hipnótica mirada en la que ella se estaba perdiendo.

Respirar de pronto se convirtió en una actividad completamente complicada…

El tiempo transcurría de una forma antinatural…

Su propio cuerpo parecía estar fuera de control.

El Dr. Cooper había recorrido más de la mitad de la distancia que lo separaba de Amy…

Ella no podía moverse, mucho menos pensar.

Y entonces nuevamente la ventisca púrpura bloqueó el campo visual de la Dra. Fowler. En esta ocasión abarcándolo todo. Los pétalos violáceos se interpusieron entre ellos, y al ser barridos por el viento se llevaron todo consigo.

Absolutamente todo…

La terraza, la cafetería, los comensales… y a Sheldon.

Todo lo que quedó fue el inmenso vacío de un ambiente blanco.

Y ella estaba sola en medio de aquel desolado lugar.

Suspiró profunda, lenta y dolidamente.

-"Acompáñame"– Escuchó de pronto en un tono que le pareció casi empático.

Sabía a quién pertenecía esa voz. No tenía ningún sentido pelear. Volteó a verla. El hada le sonrío sin razón aún metida en el traje de mesera.

-"No todo es tan malo…"- su sonrisa se pronunció -"Vamos".

Movida por una desconocida inercia Amy comenzó a caminar detrás de ella, sin decir una palabra.

-"¿En dónde estamos?, ¿Qué es este lugar?"- se animó a decir al fin después de una fracción no calculada de tiempo.

-"Esto…"- respondió de repente justo cuando la neurobióloga comenzaba a creer que no había escuchado las preguntas o que la estaba ignorando –"es la línea que une todos los universos, eres afortunada por estar aquí".

Arrugó la nariz y hundió las cejas… "afortunada" no era la palabra que le venía a la mente en ese momento. Comenzaba a cansarse de este asunto y estaba a punto de protestar cuando se detuvieron en seco frente a una puerta que Amy no había notado que existiera.

-"Aquí".

-"Aquí… ¿qué?"- repitió despacio la Dra. Fowler sin estar segura de querer saber la respuesta.

-"Ábrela"- sugirió el hada mientras le mostraba todos los dientes.

-"No"- respondió tajantemente.

-"¿Por favor?"– Dijo falsamente y levantó las cejas intentando presionarla; Amy se cruzó de brazos tratando de aparentar firmeza, el ser mágico soltó un leve suspiro y continuó con algo de desesperación. –"Está bien, está bien… lo haré yo".

La curiosidad era inmensa muy a pesar de la resistencia que ella suponía debía tener, y sin meditarlo demasiado se encontró asomándose cautelosamente a través del umbral.

A media luz, el ambiente de la sala parecía en completa calma. Y entonces lo escuchó.

-"…y eso sucedió hace aproximadamente 14 mil millones de años; es una teoría pero es la más aceptada hasta ahora y las probabilidades de que sea correcta son bastante altas…"– su voz tenía ese tono pausado, melodioso y profundo con el que característicamente se leen los cuentos de hadas.

Sentado en un banco que definitivamente era demasiado pequeño para él, Sheldon miraba con atención a su interlocutor con una sencilla sonrisa. Amy notó "algo" indefiniblemente cambiado en el semblante del físico teórico y en la forma en la que sus ojos se detenían en la persona que tenía frente a él. Dicha persona se encontraba fuera del campo visual de la neurobióloga, así que sin pensarlo, siendo presa totalmente de la curiosidad, se adentró un pequeñísimo paso en la habitación.

Sentada en un banco igualmente pequeño como el del Dr. Cooper, se encontraba lo que la Dra. Fowler solo alcanzó a definir como una diminuta y encantadora versión de sí misma.

Completamente llenos de asombro sus ojos se abrieron de forma súbita, parpadeó repetidamente tratando de controlar la desordenada serie de ideas que se agolpaban en su mente.

Sintiendo una desbordante desesperación, volteó a ver a su guía mágico.

Con el hombro apoyado en el marco, el hada le observaba analizadoramente, tenía los brazos cruzados y una semi-sonrisa complacida se proyectaba en su rostro.

Por unos segundos la Dra. Fowler no fue capaz de pronunciar palabra, y observó cómo su captora dimensional asentía lenta pero firmemente, respondiendo a la categórica pregunta que Amy no había formulado aún; pero que estaba devastadoramente implícita en su expresión facial.

Lo único que atinó a hacer fue cerrar los ojos con fuerza, inclinando un poco su cabeza, y mostrándole las palmas como si tratara de detener las palabras que no habían sido pronunciadas o frenar un avance que el hada no pretendía hacer.

Quiso contener la liberación de una lágrima rebelde que luchaba fervientemente por salir. La verdad era que no tenía ningún motivo para llorar, aun así sus esfuerzos fueron en vano, y la gota de líquido transparente recorrió el borde de su mejilla, cayendo fatídicamente libre hacia el suelo donde básicamente estalló por el impacto, reduciéndose a nada.

De pronto la invadió el poderoso deseo de ver a la niña, grabar en su mente cada detalle de sus facciones, grabar el color de sus ojos, de su cabello, el sonido de su voz, la forma en la que sonreía… Hizo el ademán de avanzar, pero inmediatamente se detuvo. No podía, no debía. No quería cometer un error y asustarla, o asustarlos. A ella y a Sheldon. Entonces contra su voluntad permaneció de pie en la entrada, con su mano aferrándose a la perrilla de la puerta. Triste e inconforme.

-"¿Y entonces… Dios?"– la voz infantil detuvo la autoflagelación de la que era presa. Era auténticamente la voz más hermosa que había escuchado en su vida, cuando las palabras le llegaron al oído el reflejo de una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la neurobióloga, quién se dio cuenta de que el gesto tenía un dejo de algo que solo pudo definir como reconfortante melancolía.

-"¿'Dios'?"- escuchó entonces repetir en forma de pregunta a Sheldon, con el ceño hundido casi imperceptiblemente y ese gesto de desdén que era tan característico en él. Al instante sus músculos faciales se relajaron, y entonces el físico elevó una ceja inquisitivamente -"¿Has estado hablando con mi madre?".

-"Sí"- respondió sencillamente la nena con sus ojos azules muy abiertos, chispeando de curiosidad. Amy estaba segura de que era la imagen más hermosa que había visto en su vida… por lo menos hasta ahora. En ese momento parpadeó percatándose de pronto de la magnitud que poseía aquella pregunta formulada por su pequeña versión. Lo pensó por unos instantes y sonrió, estaba segura que esto iba a ser más que interesante.

-"Oh… ya veo… entonces…"- su mirada vagó fugazmente por la habitación, perecía sorprendido e indeciso –"te refieres a… 'Dios'…"- dijo despacio, casi dudando en si debía pronunciar_ esa_ palabra o no -"…'Dios'…"- repitió por tercera ocasión.

-"Papi…" – comenzó con cautela –"¿No sabes la respuesta?".

Los ojos de Amy se abrieron con sorpresa y espanto al escuchar la pregunta. Inmediatamente prestó atención a Sheldon, anticipando la reacción que una pregunta como esa generaría.

Para su sorpresa lejos del escandaloso resoplido que ella esperaba, el Dr. Cooper cerró los ojos metiendo al tiempo aire en su pecho (adoptando quizá la ya conocida técnica de Kolinahr) por apenas una fracción de segundo. Y aunque ella notó que al abrirlos luchaba persistentemente por controlar el tic de su ojo, lucía mucho más tranquilo de lo que había esperado o imaginado.

-"¿Que si no sé la respuesta?"– y un leve aire ofendido adornaba sus palabras.

-"Sip"- confirmó la niña y después le dedicó una mirada analítica a su padre –"¿Estás bien, papi?, ¿Por qué repites todo lo que digo?".

-"Por supuesto que estoy bien… estoy perfectamente"- respondió como si tratara de convencerse de que su declaración era verdad.

-"Y… ¿entonces?"- insistió.

-"¿'Entonces'… qué?"- repitió el físico teórico por enésima ocasión.

-"¿Por qué lo haces?"– Preguntó bajito y retóricamente triste con un levísimo puchero, y Sheldon le observó como si no entendiera nada. –"Mi pregunta sobre Dios… ¿vas a decirme?"– continuó un poco más animada.

-"De acuerdo…"- Le dijo al fin con un tono derrotado –"Veamos… Dios, ¿cierto?"- repitió una vez más con aire dubitativo y al recibir una mirada acusadora de su hija, suspiró pesadamente, acto seguido con completa resignación se llevó una mano al mentón y permaneció unos momentos en reflexivo silencio.

Parecía estar en un feroz diálogo interno. Amy se sorprendió de verlo así. Lo que ella habría podido esperar era una reacción completamente diferente. De hecho, estaba casi segura que lo que a Sheldon le pasaba por la mente eran todos los argumentos no creacionistas, ateos y antirreligiosos que solía usar. La Dra. Fowler habría apostado su doctorado a que eso era lo que pasaba por la mente del físico. Su expresión contrariada, la forma en la que fijaba su mirada en diferentes e indefinidos puntos de la habitación; sus labios apretados y sus comisuras desplazándose de un lado a otro en un pausado descontrol, daba la impresión de estar buscando desenfrenadamente una solución, y de que dicha solución se negaba a aparecer. Era más que obvio que se encontraba en un dilema. Lo que realmente le intrigaba era la razón por la cual estaba reprimiendo todas esas ideas que seguramente estaban luchando furiosamente por dejar su mente y salir por su boca.

Amy lo pensó por una fracción de segundos…

Y entonces su mirada magnéticamente se dirigió hacia la pequeña persona que dialogaba con Sheldon. Algo se removió en su pecho, cálida e intensamente, y se dio cuenta de una manera fulminante de que ahí sentada en el pequeño banco, observando al autor de sus días con intensa curiosidad y fascinación, se encontraba la razón por la que Sheldon había cambiado.

Estaba segura de que en los escasos cuatro o cinco años de edad que tenía, esa niña los había cambiado inclementemente a ambos. Era sencillamente perfecta. Enfundada en ese vestidito azul con mangas grises, y su lacio y castaño cabello cuidadosamente peinado y sujetado con un brochecito en forma de flor. Amy podía verse reflejada en ella, y al mismo tiempo podía ver que la nena tenía demasiado de Sheldon. Era única, bella y única. Más que perfecta.

-"Muy bien… la _idea_ del creacionismo…"– comenzó al fin a decir el Dr. Cooper, sacando a Amy de sus pensamientos, quien sonrió traviesamente al notar que había usado la palabra 'idea' en lugar de 'teoría', quizá Sheldon siempre sería Sheldon –"…describe que el origen de todo lo que existe fue creado por una deidad superior todopoderosa…"

-"¿Puede ser verdad?"- interrumpió de repente ansiosa por saber la respuesta.

-"Según las pruebas que existen hasta ahora… no"– Y el rostro de Sheldon se ensombreció un poco después de notar la decepción pintada en las facciones de su hija. El corazón de Amy se llenó de ternura.

-"¿Existe Dios?"- volvió a preguntar, rápidamente recuperada y con la ilusión de nuevo reflejada en su rostro.

-"Yo… no lo sé"- Al escucharlo decir esas palabras, Amy fue presa del más estupefacto de los asombros, sus ojos se abrieron y su mandíbula cayó todo lo fisiológicamente posible. Ese no era el Sheldon que conocía.

-"Verás…"- Continuó y agregó con cierto disgusto, era bastante evidente que era una situación difícil para él –"…no sé si existe, pero si lo hace, dudo que sea un anciano que viva en el cielo, todopoderoso y castigador"- tenía la atención completa de su hija y su tono se suavizó –"Nosotros podemos decidir, y podemos cambiar lo que hay en nuestra vida y en el mundo; asumo que si existiera, Dios sería el universo mismo, y la naturaleza, el sol, el agua, el aire; y el equilibrio que existe en todo lo que hay: la homeostasis…"- se detuvo un momento al notar la expresión contrariada de la nena, bajó la mirada por un instante, quizá evaluando lo que diría a continuación -"aun así… puedo decir que tal vez exista… realmente no lo sé; pero puedo decir que es una posibilidad, porque realmente no sé cómo explicar lo que veo cuando miro tus ojos, hay algo ahí, algo fascinante… probablemente esa es mi versión de Dios…"- le sonrió cálidamente.

-"¿Puedo… tener tu versión de Dios también?"– soltó la pregunta despacio, tímida pero súbitamente contenta.

-"Por supuesto que puedes"- respondió rápido y satisfecho de haber dado una respuesta aceptable.

-"Te quiero mucho…"- le dijo mostrándole una sonrisa amplia, sincera y bonita; al escuchar esas palabras el Dr. Cooper frunció levemente el ceño y le miró serio, con un leve aire de desconcierto, como si auténticamente no tuviera idea de lo que estaba hablando.

-"No estoy seguro de cómo procesar eso…"- la pequeña niña abrió los ojos con espanto y su expresión reflejaba lo abrumadoramente decepcionante de aquella revelación, parecía a punto de llorar, y entonces –"¡Bazinga!"– le dijo Sheldon bajito casi en un susurro, guiñándole tiernamente un ojo mientras le dedicaba la sonrisa más paternal que pudiera existir. Se acercó lentamente a ella, inclinándose para darle un beso pausado y cálido en la frente –"Yo también te quiero mucho…"- y ambos sonrieron viéndose a los ojos.

-"Es hora de irnos"– al escucharla, Amy salió abruptamente de la ensoñación en la que estaba sumida. Se llevó el dorso de la mano al rostro para limpiarse unas lágrimas que no había sentido salir; entonces dándose cuenta de que también estaba sonriendo asintió pausadamente, y emprendiendo el camino de regreso giró la perilla delicadamente, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola de nuevo:

Me tomó más de lo planeado terminar este capítulo, que se resistía a ser terminado, pero al final terminó cediendo, no tan dócilmente pero lo hizo. Gracias por esperar/desear el capitulo cuatro. Y un agradecimiento profundo para mi betareader.

Los encantadores reviews:

Daniela: Gracias por tus palabras, que bueno que te pareció estupendo y que consideres que valió la pena. Halagadoras palabras, es fantástico que te encante. Nada que agradecer por la respuesta, es una bonita distinción hacerlo.

Carol15: La idea es que Amy simplemente presenció una escena de su familia, como cuando llegas a la sala y ves algo por casualidad. Me encanta que te emocione. Gracias por tus palabras y por responder a mi pregunta sobre el rating M.

Rubyanjel: It's very flattered for me your review, I'm so glad this story like you so much and you tried to read it with google translate. Of course you can have it in English too, but I will need some help. By the way I really liked your "Por favor?"

Angietenshi: Es halagador saber que te arranqué unas lagrimitas, me da mucho gusto que te encante. Agradezco tus palabras y la forma en la que me haces saber que te ha gustado la historia. Qué bueno que te gusto mucho mas este cap. Gracias por responder la pregunta sobre el lemon.

La-novh94: Fue un truquillo lo que pasó ahí. Me alegro de leer que te pareció tierna la escena. Sí, al fin tengo beta, gracias por responder lo de los limones. Espero que el viento también sople a tu favor. Por cierto es muy buena tu foto de perfil.

Hanabi-ness: Gracias por dejar un review, me hace feliz que la historia despierte emociones en ti y que te hayan movido sentimentalmente. Gracias por tus palabras, me gusta que te haya encantado.

**** Y como había dicho, ahora los reviews de "The coffee shop variability" :

La-novh94: Ajá algo así pasó. Qué bueno que te agrado y si fue lindo, algo seco Sheldon, pero lindo al fin. Continuaré tan pronto como me sea posible. Hasta la próxima.

Carol15: Así es, una versión alternativa de la versión alternativa. Me emociona que te encante de esa forma la notificación. Sí, no tomó su té, pero la verdad es que no lo quería. Seguiré escribiendo y también espero que sean muchos más.

Guest (no sé tu nombre): Gracias por el review, es halagador que te gusten las historias; estas en lo correcto es lo que habría ocurrido. Me gusta que te guste y que quieras leer un capitulo mas.

Janneth: Gracias por el review, actualizo en esta historia, aquí podrás leer los capítulos siguientes.

Hanabi-ness: Me da gusto que te encantó. Sí quedo un poco de duda y lo mejor era esclarecer todo. Me alegra que te guste. Y sí, de alguna forma hay cosas que tienen que suceder, y personas con las que es inevitable encontrarnos. Saludos.

Barrita Verde (que en realidad es Azul, ¿lo recuerdas? ;) ): Las palabras me surgen pero no tengo la seguridad de que sean suficientes para expresar el agradecimiento que tengo hacía ti. Me gustó tu frase, has marcado mi vida y mi tiempo, siendo así, sobra decirte que puedes marcar lo que gustes. Y aunque no deseo contener o abarcar todas las emociones en dos palabras, debes sabes que: Te quiero (y lo que le sigue).

- Toda mi gratitud y aprecio para ustedes. -

Bueno. Ahora el capitulo.

**The parallel universes exploration.**

**DISCLAIMER**: Ni la serie, ni ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Son propiedad de Chuck Lorre, Bill Prady, Warner Bros. y CBS.

SUMARY: Porque si existe un número infinito de universos paralelos, existe también un infinito número de variables y posibilidades./ Serie compuesta de algo parecido a oneshots relacionados entre sí. Amy visitando distintas realidades./ M para empezar (no todos lo serán). Se agradecen todos los comentarios.

**Capítulo 4.**

No le era posible evitarlo, básicamente esa era la verdad. No habría gran cosa que ella pudiera hacer que le evitase presenciar el espectáculo que, estaba segura, terminaría por ocurrir ahí en la mitad de la sala, justo frente a sus ojos.

Si dijera que le desagradaba el contexto, mentiría. Sabía de sobra que Amy no estaría nada feliz, pero ver a ese par en una situación de _esa_ índole valía la pena. Definitivamente lo valía. ¿Cuántas veces tendría la oportunidad de ver a Sheldon Cooper, acostado en el sofá, con la cabeza de Amy Farrah Fowler reposando sobre su pecho? Seguramente no muchas, así que esta era una imperdible ocasión.

-"¿Amy?"- la voz del físico teórico rompió repentinamente el calmado silencio cuando la doctora se movió levemente sobre él.

-"…Sheldon…"- despegó la mejilla derecha del tórax y le miró un tanto confundida, despertar en una posición como esa era una de las últimas situaciones posibles que ella habría imaginado, entonces algo se activó de pronto en su mente y supuso que no sería cómodo para el doctor -"Lo lamento yo…"– pero no pudo terminar la frase.

-"Es interesante…"- la interrumpió sin darle importancia a la frase que ella no había terminado y ante la expresión contrariada del rostro de su novia, él continuó -"Tu rostro, mientras duermes lo encuentro completa y profundamente interesante".

-"¿En serio?"– elevó las cejas aún más confundida y quizá un tanto incrédula.

-"Amy, yo siempre hablo en serio"- declaró con suma confianza, casi con arrogancia y quizá un poco ofendido ante la pregunta.

Le observó con detenimiento, repitiendo la frase en su mente, las palabras de Sheldon parecían tener un significado mucho más profundo del que aparentaban, no estaba segura de qué se trataba pero el tono intenso y serio la hizo sonreír. Miró sus ojos y se dio cuenta de que también, ahí, algo pasaba. Algo indefiniblemente diferente. Y el entendimiento de que este era un universo más la golpeó sutil y repentinamente.

Esperó un par de segundos e hizo, sin previo aviso, el ademán de levantarse. Se había despegado unos milímetros de él; sintió entonces las manos de Sheldon aferrándose con delicadeza a sus hombros, el doctor no pronunció una palabra, sin embargo, sus dedos la apresaban con firmeza evitando que ella continuara con su intento de separarse y guiándola nuevamente a la posición original. El lugar al que ambos sabían que ella pertenecía.

-"¿Sabías que…"- ella sonrió aun antes de que la pregunta fuera terminada. Le encantaban las 'trivias' de Sheldon, desde luego que sabía (casi) todas las respuestas, pero era tan envolvente el tono sabiondo que utilizaba y la seguridad con la que manejaba los temas que Amy simplemente se dedicaba a escuchar con paciencia cada palabra que abandonaba la boca del Dr. Cooper –"en la teoría de la cuerda existen un total de diez dimensiones: las tres convencionales, mas una dimensión temporal, y a estas se añaden seis dimensiones que se encuentran compactificadas de tal manera que son prácticamente inobservables?".

De momento no entendió del todo la razón de la pregunta, pero como de costumbre los motivos que tenía Sheldon para actuar de la manera que lo hacía, eran básicamente un indescifrable misterio.

-"Bueno… llevo algunos años escuchándote hablar sobre tu trabajo"- comenzó a decir un tanto insegura sobre cómo proceder -"así que mi respuesta es: sí, sí lo sabía".

-"Y…"- después de unos momentos él habló de nuevo y continuó despacio en un tono característicamente familiar para Amy -"¿Sabes cuál es la razón por la considero que la teoría de la cuerda es única, invaluable y extremadamente importante como para invertir en ella mi concentración y mi esfuerzo?".

-"Debo aceptar que no, creo que no lo sé"- respondió mientras sentía la palma de su novio posarse lentamente sobre su escápula izquierda.

-"¿Te gustaría saberlo?"- había un lejano atisbo de timidez en la pregunta.

-"Por supuesto"- y Sheldon sintió los músculos faciales de Amy contrayéndose contra su pecho mientras ella dejaba escapar una sonrisa.

-"El concepto de que existen otras dimensiones siempre me ha parecido interesante"– esa declaración no sorprendió mucho a la neurobióloga –"la idea de que de hecho exista algo que no podemos ver me intriga demasiado, es como un tipo de 'magia'…"- hizo una pausa –"en la cual no creía…".

-"¿No 'creías'?"– repitió intrigada por el tiempo verbal utilizado.

-"No"- dijo simplemente y hubo un silencio que se sintió bastante cómodo entre los dos, entonces, preso de la necesidad de aclarar su punto, él prosiguió con la oración –"Es algo bastante parecido a los sentimientos".

-"¿Lo es?"– sin mucho esfuerzo y sobretodo sin proponérselo, ella lo estaba llevando a lugar muy interesante, las preguntas cortas y puntuales provocaban maravillosas respuestas.

-"Lo es"- confirmó y casi sin pensar agregó –"es cercano a lo que existe entre tú y yo"– se detuvo de nuevo quizá evaluando lo que acababa de decir, ella se mantuvo en silencio esperando… En realidad, no sabía qué esperar –"Quiero decir… ".

-"¿Que existe magia entre nosotros?"- apoyó el mentón en la apófisis xifoides de su novio y buscó instintivamente encontrarse con su mirada.

Nuevamente el silencio se apodero del espacio mientras se observaban en completa calma. El ceño de Sheldon lucía relajado, quizá demasiado relajado, pero la Dra. Fowler tenía la sospecha de que esa era una buena señal.

Sin aviso previo la luz entró, precipitada y violentamente, por la ventana iluminando completamente, durante breves instantes, la totalidad de la sala. El destello del rayo iluminó el rostro del físico teórico, definiendo sus facciones e intensificando la profunda mirada que le dedicaba a su novia. El estruendo tendría que haberlos sorprendido, pero no lo hizo, apenas fue notado por ambos.

-"Está lloviendo"- le escuchó decir de pronto, ella supo que era el intento del físico por evadir la pregunta.

-"Sí, así es…"- y entonces ella se dio cuenta de algo –"¿No te molesta que nuestros pies estén en tu lugar?".

-"No"– respondió rápido, pero sin darle mucha importancia al asunto –"Tu cabello… "– dijo de pronto cambiando por completo el rumbo de la conversación.

-"¿Qué hay con él?"– le cuestionó sin comprender a qué se refería.

-"Es… sumamente estimulante"– respondió, más para sí mismo que para Amy.

-"¿Te parece que lo es?"- la curiosidad se hizo presente.

-"Absolutamente"- aseveró increíblemente seguro y continuó con tono levemente emocionado -"¿Sabías que tu cabello forma constantemente parte de mis pensamientos, incluso en contra de mi voluntad?".

-"¿'incluso en contra'?"- repitió.

-"Sí, eso fue lo que dije"- confirmó él con obviedad.

-"¿Eso significa que en ocasiones el pensamiento es evocado voluntariamente?"- había una sonrisita que acompañaba la pregunta, la lógica le decía que su conclusión era correcta, pero la dinámica de preguntas y respuestas le encantaba.

-"Ehm… pudiera definir esa afirmación como adecuada"- por alguna razón la respuesta afirmativa se negaba a ser expresada. De nuevo una pausa y de repente un suspiro –"Simplemente es incomprensible para mi… cómo es que puedes provocarme esa infinidad de desconcertantes y, quizá deba decir, _místicas_ sensaciones y pensamientos".

Lo intensidad que percibió en las honestas palabras de Sheldon fue tan devastadora que solo atinó a mantenerse en silencio, escuchando el sonido de su respiración, de la propia respiración y de la lluvia escurriéndose por el cristal de la ventana.

-"¿Sabes cuál es la razón?"– preguntó él, casi casualmente.

-"No, no lo sé".

-"Yo tampoco…"- respondió mirando de pronto hacia el techo y comenzó a hablar como si lo hiciera para el mismo– "pero no es una sensación desagradable, definitivamente no lo es. Me cuestiono constantemente, tratando de darle una explicación, pero la explicación no surge, aun con todo mi esfuerzo y mi obstinación, sencillamente no tengo una; y al parecer tampoco tengo forma de conseguirla. Y sorprendentemente eso no me frustra. Debería estar confundido, desesperado, quizá decepcionado… pero no lo estoy"- otra pausa en la que lentamente sus ojos se centraron en los de Amy –"por el contrario… disfruto de todas esas sensaciones, inclusive de no tener todas las respuestas que quisiera. Hay algo en ti… desconocido y perfecto, abrumador y fantástico, único e inclemente, que sencillamente me gusta y debo decirte que has cumplido tu objetivo".

Sonrió complacido cuando el parpadeo confundido de la Dra. Fowler le hizo saber que no entendía a qué se refería.

-"Hacerme feliz"– sonrió aún más.

Y ella le sonrió a su vez.

Movida por la inercia de las emociones recorrió, ayudada por Sheldon, la distancia que los separaba. En eso momento supo lo mucho que le hacía falta un beso, sentir que la ansiedad del contacto era compartida, sentirse rodeada por sus brazos, envolviéndola de una forma que le era difícil describir, pero que inequívocamente le encantaba.

Sonrió en medio del beso y notó cómo el Dr. Cooper sonreía también. La fragancia del enjuague bucal le golpeó suavemente y lo reconoció como el mismo que usaba el Sheldon de su universo. Una risita se le escapó y lo siguiente que notó fue como la mano de su novio se posaba en su nuca y la acercaba un poco más. Era esa clase de beso en el que era tan fácil perderse, tan sencillo dejar de pensar y dejarse llevar. Sabía que no tenía fuerza, ni voluntad, ni deseo de resistirse.

Empezaba a derretirse, mental, física e interiormente. Y le gustaba. Había experimentado muy pocas cosas que se compararan, no, que se acercaran al intenso placer de tener las manos del físico teórico filtrándose bajo su ropa.

Se obligó a mirarlo cuando él dejó de besarla y su voz surgió de pronto, enmarcada con una entonación que Amy notaba bastante peculiar.

-"_Escucho la lluvia intermitente y no puedo evitar que la idea de que es simplemente dióxido de hidrógeno precipitado, venga a mi mente. Percibo el rayo en pausa por la disociación entre la velocidad de su sonido y su luz. Tengo una explicación para todo fenómeno físico; sin embargo, todo eso pierde coherencia y lógica, y se vuelve cautivador si lo presencio bajo tu cuerpo, sintiendo que respiras y el golpeteo de tu corazón_"– suspiró mirando el techo, después volvió su atención hacia su novia y el tono melódico había quedado de lado para regresar a hablar en su estilo habitual -"me abruma aceptarlo Amy pero… soy un magnífico poeta, ¿no lo crees?".

Ella en verdad lo creía. Era difícil hacerlo debido a la postura en que se encontraban, pero por respuesta intentó rodearlo con sus brazos.

Y ahí estaban de nuevo besándose. Verlos así debió de haber sido una señal, debió quizá de desaparecer, ir a atender algún otro asunto dimensional; pero no lo hizo. Cierto era que estaba obligada a quedarse justo donde estaba, pero aun cuando no lo estuviera, no se habría movido. Esa era la verdad. Había algo magnético en ellos, en la forma en la que sus cuerpos parecían querer fundirse lenta y delicadamente.

El silencio se hizo presente. Cayó despacio, pausadamente. No había mucho qué decir, era esa clase de lenguaje que se percibe con los ojos cerrados. Las manos viajando hacia una dirección específica, con un propósito definido, buscando liberarse de la ropa mutuamente… Sheldon desabotonando el abrigo y la blusa de Amy, ella intentando sacarlo de las playeras con toda la libertad que su desnudez en proceso le permitía. Toda esa sincronía, ese tácito acoplamiento. Un beso en el mentón que después buscaba la boca. Los labios deslizándose por el cuello, sintiendo el conocido sabor del sudor que hacía unos minutos había comenzado a emanar. Escuchar un sorpresivo "Amy" expresado con ternura, sin una definición, significado o propósito en particular, pero que denotaba urgencia y deseo. La risita de ella producto de las caricias descritas en su espalda y sus senos ya desnudos. La facilidad con la que el pantalón, la falda y la ropa interior, simplemente se desplazaban y dejaban a ambos completamente expuestos. El relampagueante brillo en los ojos al mirarse, que hacía juego innegablemente con el destellante despliegue de la luz del cielo. La respiración agitada y rítmica que producía eco en el casi silencioso departamento.

La frente de Sheldon buscando la de Amy, pegándose a ella, observando cada expresión de su rostro.

El jadeo acompasado…

Y entonces sus rostros describieron un indescifrable y enigmático gesto, cuando tácitamente alcanzaron el siguiente estatus, y en un acuerdo mutuo llegaron a ser físicamente, invasor e invadida. Sus músculos se tensaron y por segundos la respiración fue contenida, y después de la pausa, el movimiento continuo de sus cuerpos continuó.

Era una complicidad difícil de cuantificar, evaluar, incluso de distinguir. La interacción que había entre ellos hacía difícil comprender dónde terminaba uno y comenzaba el otro, pero aun así, fundidos en más de un sentido, podían seguir siendo dos diferentes y perfectos _homo novus._

Un beso prolongado y cargado de emociones, el pelo de Amy cubriendo el rostro de ambos; el pecho de Sheldon pegado al de su novia, elevándose con cierta placentera dificultad. La oscilación sincrónica de las caderas. Más sudor. Gemidos. Una risita de la neurobióloga al sentir los dedos del Dr. Cooper rozando su espalda. Ocasionalmente él reía levemente también.

Era todo un espectáculo. La química era devastadora. El tiempo transcurría despacio dejando que todos sus sentidos disfrutaran del contacto.

No era el principal objetivo, el camino hacia él sin duda alguna se disfrutaba igual, y entre ellos había un placer mas allá de la cuestión física; sin embargo, como punto culminante del acto sexual, breve pero completamente intenso, el orgasmo llegó sacudiéndoles más que los cuerpos.

De nuevo cayeron en un receso donde la estática reinó, mientras esperaban que sus constantes vitales regresaran al nivel basal.

-"Oigan chicos, ¿Alguno de ustedes…?"- la puerta abriéndose de golpe los sobresaltó a ambos, quienes dirigieron sus miradas hacia la recién llegada. Sus ojos se abrieron casi con incredulidad, sin embargo, la expresión asombrada que tenía la pareja no se comparaba con el terror que se reflejó en el rostro de Penny. Se detuvo en seco, parpadeó una cantidad incuantificable de veces y sin decir palabra salió velozmente del departamento.

No había forma de culparla por su reacción, ver al Shamy en un momento de desnudez postcoital podría alterar a cualquiera.

-"Uhm… Eso fue inesperado"– dijo casualmente en tono pensativo, sin darle demasiada importancia al asunto y regresando a la postura que tenía anteriormente, aprovechando la oportunidad para besar la frente de su novia.

-"Lo fue"- concordó Amy acomodando nuevamente su rostro contra el pecho de Sheldon, dejándose consentir por los dedos del Dr. Cooper acariciándole el cabello.


End file.
